The New York University Kaplan Cancer Center represents an interdisciplinary and interdepartmental program designed to coordinate and interrelate the various basic and clinical cancer research programs in the institution, to develop resources in the appropriate laboratories and clinics, to foster optimal and up-to-date education in oncology, and to implement multidisciplinary and therapeutic modalities. The objectives of.the Cancer Center Core grant are to support this interdepartmental structure, to develop and maintain core units, and to support the establishment of multiple oncology programs. Thus, in conjunction with individual grants and program grants, individual funds and additional private sources of support, the Core grant is being used to support a strong, coherent and broadly based oncological program.